Staying True
by runawaycherry93
Summary: What if there was a Massie no one knew? Massie is tired of lying, she plays sports and wants to be free to do what she wants. Can the true Massie still have her cake and eat it too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Block Mansion

Last Day of School

"Sorry you guys, but I am going to be busy all summer so I can't go and hang out."

"All right then, well we will go and let you pack"

"Thanks Alicia." Said Massie, 'I'll see you guys in a few months, don't worry."

"Bye," chorused Alicia, Claire, Kirsten and Dylan. They all got up and hugged each other goodbye. They hoped for this summer they could all hang out together and go shopping, but since the alpha is going away so should they.

As soon as they left they room, Massie sighed she couldn't believe she was not telling the Pretty Committee what she was doing. She always told them everything. Massie was almost finished packing there were still a few items left that she could not show the Pretty Committee. She went under her bed and pulled out this giant box. She then opened it and there were soccer cleats and all of her soccer jerseys and gear. Massie knew she didn't necessarily have to hide the fact that she loved soccer and was good at it from her friends. Especially because Kirsten herself did it too, but as soon as the lies started popping out of her mouth she couldn't stop.

Massie put the stuff into her suitcase and told Bean, "well, another year lying to my friends. I hope one day I can tell them the truth because I don't know if I can take it anymore." Massie put her pajamas on and went to bed.

Block Driveway

On way to the Camp

The next day Massie went inside her car as Isaac drove away from her home to Camp Violet Falls. "Isaac, isn't it funny that the best soccer camp couldn't afford to get a better name than Violet Falls. I mean out of all of the names they picked this one."

"Miss Block maybe all of the good were already taken."

"Nonsense, Isaac. Maybe I should go suggest some better names for them"

"Remember what you father told you, 'Not to stir up any trouble this year.' They want you to come home and have your reputation still intact."

"Whatever."

They arrived at the camp and Massie and Isaac went to go sign in Massie at the Check in Counter.

"Name," said the check in lady. Massie looked at her nametag and noticed it said Francine and also couldn't help to notice her oily skin. Massie inwardly cringed. "Massie Block" said Massie "spelled M-A-S-S-I-E."

"Okay, let's see here are the B's…Oh Dear. Um. We seem to have a problem. Are you sure you are Massie Block."

"Yes I am sure." Massie was so confused what was happening. This was supposed to a perfect summer, Her playing soccer.

"Well, we have seemed to have made a mistake. Someone in the admissions office labeled you as a boy. So we put you in the boys cabin, but clearly you are not a boy. Don't fret all of this will be sorted out. Oh, look here comes someone now."

Cabin 6B

First Day at Camp

"Are you sure you still want to stay here Miss Block? Your parents can always put you into another camp or you can go to France or something?" says Isaac.

"No, don't worry I'll be fine. I can easily handle 8th grade boys. Thanks Isaac for dropping off my stuff. I'll see you later when you pick me up at the end of summer."

Massie was in front of a cabin and will be rooming with 5 boys. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she would get through it.

"I mean I'll only sleep here; everything will be fine," Massie tried unconvincingly to tell herself.

Massie opened the door and she saw that all of her roommates were already here. They were looking at her like she was some sort of Alien lifespan. These kinds of things just do not happen to her. Well… it is too late now. "Hi, I'm Massie Block. Your 6th roommate."

"Lady this is a boys cabin," said some redhead with shaggy hair. She noticed he was kind of cute, actually all of them were.

"I know, they put me down here for some weird reason."

Then another boy on the top bunk a blond who held in his hand a PSP, "Okay then. Welcome to Cabin 6B! The best cabin ever especially now that we have a girl roommate. The other cabins are going to be so jealous we have a girl and not an ugly one at that."

"Uh...thanks, well what are your names?"

PSP boy spoke out again, "Easy, I am Carter, country boy in plaid over there is Dallas, the ginger is Logan, guy in the corner over there he is Jose, and then Ben is the tall, buff African American guy holding the soccer ball. This our cabin, cabin meet Massie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cabin 6B

End of summer

"I can't believe all this time has gone by, I mean it seems to be just like yesterday we had sweet cheeks step into the cabin with her high heels and pretty hair. Then she turned into this beast of soccer and…"

"Hey Logan."

"Yeah Massie?"

"Quit being a smartass." Laughter fills the room. No one really wanted to leave the camp. The all became more than roommates but friends. Every single one of them was sad to go because they knew it would be a whole summer to see the others again. Massie felt like they became brothers to her and became apart of her. Each of them so different.

Logan the clown, who always tries to make everything a joke. Carter the serious one that tries to get the others out of a problem. Ben the heartbreaker, Chris the shy one and Dallas the daring one who is always doing crazy things. Like jumping from a building into the pool. We all sort of work as a team on and off the field.

"Okay Massie, We all decided that if you want to be our friend and for us to maybe transfer into your school if our parents allow. You have to go out for your school's soccer team and be on the Varsity. None of this JV crap, alright?"

Massie looked at them, they wanted her to go and make her school team. But that would expose her secret that she is a soccer nerd. This could ruin everything she worked for about her popularity.

"Ok. What's the point of being the most popular girl in school if you can't do what you want?"

" I don't know. What?"

"That was a rhetorical question Ben."

"Mass, let's play a quick game before we all go" says Dallas.

"All right but I have to warn you. I am going to kick your ass, Dallas."

"I will take that challenge."

Block Mansion

Day Before School

Massie's Room

"Bean, help me figure out what to wear. I may be introducing this soccer nerdness side of me, but that does not mean I have to dress like an LBR."

_Bark, Bark._

"Good choice."

Massie decided that she would turn over a new leaf in clothing styles. Don't worry still designer but not a preppy look a more laid back look. She was going to wear a pair of combat boots with black jeggings, a cut off t-shirt that had an eagle on the front. The shirt showed a little skin and for a jacket she wore a blazer. This is the new Massie and just like the old one she will ne taking over Westchester like a storm.

The Range Rover

1st Day of 8th Grade

Massie decided to meet the girls at the school to surprise them with her new look and her new and real personality. Massie thought of Derrick and the other Briarwood Boys, she missed Derrick very much, but she did not want to be the one apologizing for her behavior. He would do it to her, Massie still had her pride and it was going strong as ever.

"Massie, call me when you are ready for pick up. Have a good day!" Isaac said as Massie was walking out of the car.

Massie shut the door and walked. No, strutted over to the tree where the rest of the PC was. She saw Alicia in the latest Ralph Lauren designs, Dylan rocking a cute MiuMiu dress, Kirsten wearing something from Roxy and Claire wearing some hideous outfit that was a lot better than what she wore last year on the first day of classes. Normally Massie would insult Claire and Kirsten's outfits and comment on how she was being blinded, but she thought that she mature now and can move past it.

"Yo, Bitches over here," cried out Massie.

"Massie?" all of them questioned out loud together.

"Yep, this is me. Now come over here and hug me I missed you guys so much over the summer. I also have so much to tell you too."

"We do too, but you can go first. We were all waiting for you to discuss our summers." Says Dylan.

"Cool beans. Ok then I have a secret to tell you guys."

Alicia gets excited and says, "How many gossip points is it worth?"

"None because it my own and I feel bad about it. Okay I play soccer. Wait, I know I have made fun of you Kirsten and I am sorry for it. I am sorry for lying to you guys. I mean here I am your best friend and I have been lying to you. I am literally the worst friend in the world. And not only that but over the summer I was at a soccer camp called Camp Violet Falls and…"

Kirsten interrupted "You got into Camp Violet Falls! That is one of the best soccer camps in the country!"

"Wait why tell us now?"

"Because I care about you guys and I couldn't hide it anymore. I was getting tired and now I feel free. So either you can accept the new me or not but I am not changing. I am still the old me just with a new side."

Claire always the sentimental one said "Massie, we love you."

"Point. You always have out backs and we will continue to have yours. Let's talk about the rest of out summers at lunch because Josh is coming!"

"The briarwood Boys are heading here? How do I look, I mean I lost weight over the summer but do I still look fat?"

"Dylan shut up. You are not fat."

"Well, well , well look at who we have here. Is this your guy's hang out. You might have to show us the ropes. Massie, you look good, I am digging this new look. if you come over here and give me a kiss I might forgive for what you did."

"Fuck off, Derrick!"

"Woah, Massie developed a potty mouth over the summer," Plovert said " you know Mass I have a potty mouth too. I can really show you how to work the mouth."

"Why won't you go suck on Derrick's dick, asshole"

Laughter filled the air, except Plovert was turning red. All the guys around were yelling out "Burn" and "Diss."

Massie decide that it was time to leave; she may have lived with 5 boys over the summer and she may have gotten used to their antics and even learned to laugh at them. But she still thought boys were immature. "Come on girls, Let's…," Massie trailed off she saw 5 boys hanging out together sitting on a wall. She closed her eyes and they were still there. She couldn't believe it they really came. She thought it would be one of those silly promises you never keep.

"Pizza face!" they look over to where they see Massie running towards them.

"Mase Face!"


End file.
